Innocently Pure
by xKIABx
Summary: *Warning: BL (boy x boy) intended!* *Gareki x Nai (GareNai)* Gareki's feelings are eating him up and he doesn't know what to do when Nai's around him. So will he let his emotions overwhelm him and break Nai or accept what's in his heart and gently make Nai understand? Also, what will Nai's answer be: accept or reject?
1. Innocently Pure

**Innocently Pure **

_I don't know nor can even recall how long I've been stuck with this…no – Nai. Ever since our first incident meeting, it's like everything of me has change, who am I today versus to who I was back then. It's like all my feelings are mess up too. Everything about Nai is so naively adorable. Nai may be an animal in human form but…deep down he's humanly expressive. I don't know anymore. Sometimes I just want to take him and eat him up. That way, only I would be the one who knows everything about him for an eternity. If that's what it means to make him mine and mine alone, so be it then._

…

"G-Ga…re…ki," says Nai with tears in his eyes.

"_Here we are now in this position. I wanted to just talk to him and make a normal conversation but then I don't know. At the very moment, I finally broke and attack Nai. It wasn't meant to be like this in the first place. Nor was I trying to make my feelings known either. Even though it might have gone this way, it's not like I actually planned it either." _

…

The day was like any other. Even though nothing interesting happened with the checkup I had to get done on myself and Nai as well. I never thought about it but I wonder how he would react if I touched those earlike hair of ears his.

"…ki?"

"_Is someone calling me? It can't be…"_

"…reki?

"_There it was again. Someone's definitely calling me…"_

"GAREKI," said Nai one more time.

Before realizing it, I broke from my train of thought. As I lifted my head and turned it around, there he was – Nai. He had a worry look on his face while looking at me. Crisis, he really is just…

"What is it?"

"Gareki, are you alright?" Nai asks me.

I couldn't stop looking at that face of his. He's always worrying about someone else over his well-being despite his surroundings. Even though I'm not sure if it's an animal instinct or it's just him. Before I knew it, I gave a smile and put an arm around him and patted him on the head.

"I'm fine Nai. I was just doing some thinking."

Nai then left me after seeing that I was alright and went to Karoku. It seems that the guy finally remembers Nai again or something happened. Although, even if I wasn't informed. Nai sure gave me enough information to want to punch that Karuoku guy in the face. He went as far as slapping Nai! It still baffles me that he's Nai's creator.

The day slipped pass by so fast that I didn't even notice until night had fallen upon us. I was tired since I was made to clean the floors of the airship. Finally, I reach my room and just plump into my bed. Also, darn that Yogi guy, he's too much of a kid to be called an adult! Seriously, I mean come on, where does he get all that energy from?! It's unbelievable that he even works for Circus. However, his powers are surely dangerous as it's not meant to be mess with.

A few hours haven't even passed that much into the night and I couldn't fall asleep. In case any of you perverts are wondering – NO, I'M NOT HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT NAI! However, Nai has been so restless and moving about back and forth from his bed to mine that it was getting on my nerves. And no, he's not sneaking into my bed so no judging. Nai keeps overlooking at me for some reason. I know he sleeps but what he's doing is getting irritating.

"Nai," I said with my eyes open.

"Gareki?" Nai replied as though he thought I hadn't notice.

In a quick reflex, I turned on my back and grabbed his arm and pushed him down on top of me.

"WAH!?"

Of course Nai didn't expect it either. Since, he's so dense in everything that he does. He's a kid that's still learning too. Although, I wonder if what he's learn even sticks into that head of his. Without realizing I was patting him on the head.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Ah…I was wondering if you're alright."

"I already told you this morning that I'm fine."

"But Gareki, you didn't seem fine through the rest of the day."

I just had to sigh. I mean, seriously? Is he trying to pick a fight with me or just trying to comfort me? Either way, he's not really helping and I want to sleep!

"Gareki?"

"What?"

"Is there any way I can help you?"

For a moment I just paused for a minute. His words became like an opener for me. Of course I wasn't going to do anything to him. But when he offered something like that I didn't know how to response. It was like my thoughts and desires were mixing inside my head.

"Uhm…Gareki?" Asked Nai again tilting his head.

"Nai do you realizing what you're saying to me at a time like this?"

"Eh?"

Of course he doesn't understand. What am I even saying? Before I knew it, I got up from the bed and had turned Nai onto the bed on his front side. And there I was on top of him – behind him. With my hands; one is holding onto his hand and the other one pushing against his back to with him on the bed.

"Ga-Gareki?"

By his voice I already knew he was surprised. Even I was surprised at what I just did. I wanted to stop. After all, I really didn't want to hurt him from what I was going to do next. Since, I didn't want him to hate me as well. But now he was in front of me. The temptation couldn't be hold back.

…

And here we are currently in this situation. I had turn Nai over on his back with his wrists tied up. Obivously, I was between him and he was exposed to me. Nai did put up a fight and well luckily I didn't hurt him in the process but I couldn't stop. I just couldn't help myself. His anguish cries and tears were just too adorable for me to contain. Also, I was already doing the unthinkable to him.

"Nai…"

Here, I already had a finger inside of him, playing around to make sure he felt comfortable. Without wanting to stop, I slowly inserted another finger. And the sound he made was just too cute. As it was what that had already turned me on. It's also such a sight as he's trying to keep his voice from escaping.

"Ah!"

"Heh, here?"

"Gareki – no!"

Yes, I know I'm being cruel at the moment teasing him like this. Since, I'm also the one who forced him down. But this was a moment I thought it would never happen. I placed my free hand and touched his body. Finally, I also inserted a third finger.

"Ah – no!"

"Ne, Nai can you feel that? I got three fingers inside you now."

Still playing around his insides and teasing him I couldn't stop myself. But then I slowed down and stopped completely as I heard it.

"…ku…"

"What?"

"…roku…"

Then I finally realized it.

"Karoku."

Nai was calling Karoku's name. He was calling that guy's name! I started to flow with jealousy. I then pulled out my three fingers that were inside him and quickly thrust myself into him.

"Ugh – ah! Ga-Ga…ah…reki?"

"Why?"

"E-eh?"

"Why are you calling his name? WHY?!"

"K-Karoku's?"

"Tsk! DON'T MENTION HIS NAME!"

Suddenly, I paced up my thrusting and for a moment was about to raise my hand to slap him in the face. However, I didn't want to, so to divert my action of that, I just…

"AH! Ga-Gare…ki…"

I know…I know that I'm being cruel to him. But he was mentioning Karoku's name. It hurt…It's hurting me so bad that I don't know what to do anymore. I finally have Nai here but…it's not enough! I want him to just look at me and only me. To also call out just my name and my name alone. However, I want to be gentle with him as well. I stopped, looking at him, I didn't realize it until he was looking at me as well, gasping for breath.

"Ga…re…ki?"

Nai kindly placed his tied up hands on my face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me.

Me? Crying? There was no way that I was crying. But in truth I was. I willing used one of my hands and touched a side of my face. Bringing that hand back into my range of vision, there was tears. Looking back down on Nai's face as well, I saw tears on him. Yes, he was crying too but there were tears that weren't his, on his face. Gently, I touched his hands and kissed them.

"What am I doing?" I ask myself out loud.

"Gareki?"

After wiping away his tears with my hands, I hunched over Nai, burying my face into the pillow near his ears. I felt like an idiot now. Just being unable to control myself and making him cry.

"Nai…"

"Yes?"

"I…love you."

Nai didn't answer me as I noticed that he kept quiet for a minute or two.

"Love?"

That's right. Nai doesn't understand. His love may be his way of liking Tsukumo and Yogi but…

"I'll show you Nai."

"Eh?"

"What I meant by I love you."

Lifting myself from the hunch, I kissed Nai on the lips gently as I could to make up for the roughness I did to him earlier. After making sure that he calmed after that surprised kiss, I intertwined our tongues.

"Mmgh."

Damn, Nai was so cute I couldn't help myself and started to thrust him again. Since I was still inside him I felt like I was losing myself again. I took it slow though. Finally, Nai was able to break free from the kiss.

"Ah! Hah. Hah. Hah. Gareki?"

"This how much I love you Nai."

"Gareki."

"By being able to touch you like this. Nai. Nai I love you. I love you so much."

Again, I was crying and my tears dripping onto his face. But I couldn't control my emotions. I didn't even know if Nai was going to be able to answer. Since, he had gone quiet on me. For Nai and myself, I don't want this to become regret. I don't want him to think that this is just a one night stand.

"Gareki."

"? -?!"

The next thing I know was that Nai was kissing me. It was a like a dream for a moment. Even I didn't think Nai would do something like this either. But I wanted to confirm it.

"Nai."

"Yes?"

"Again, please?"

And there was Nai blushing as though he was stuck between saying yes or saying no to me. I smiled which was soon interrupted by Nai kissing me again. It was unbelievable but it wasn't a dream either. The kiss was soon led by me thrusting into him again as I also embraced him. This was really real. Even now Nai had put his arms around me as well. After a while, I speeded up the pace of the thrusting and our body temperatures start to rise. Our bodies were against each other: sweat colliding, kiss on and off with tongue intertwining, Nai looking so beautiful, and me just filled with happiness. I then felt a sensation and before it ended, I pulled Nai on top of me.

"AH!"

"Nai…"

"Hah. Hah. Gareki. Hah. Mmgh."

Nai and I looked at each other for a bit then the stare broke into a kiss. The pace also started up slowly but broke into a faster pace than before as Nai was riding on top of me. It was such a scene that I was awed by it. Finally, we climaxed together.

"Nai – Ngh."

"AAAH!"

We were connected at last – now as well. Nai then lost consciousness and fell asleep as he slowly fell towards on to top of me. My eyes were closed for a bit but I reopened them. Making our positions more comfortable, took myself out of him, I shifted Nai to the side and myself to the other. Next, I took my arm, hugged him, and closed my eyes.

"Nai, I love you."

Those were the words I said before drifting off into a deep sleep. Whether Nai heard them or not, I didn't care. Since, I already said it to him. Although, I hope I was able to transit this feeling to him. Even though Nai might not quite understand it but I'm sure he will learn to accept him not just as a friend but as a lover.

…

"_I think I'm still dreaming because I swear I heard Nai said he loves me. Even though I may never hear those words from him directly, I believe that one day I will."_

"Gareki, I love you."

I had opened my eyes to hear Nai saying those words to me. And Nai was also surprised by my awakening as he blushed and covered his face into his hands. For me, it was like the best present I could ever receive. Since, I never thought I would hear those words from him.

"Nai, again please?"

"A-ah…I…love you, Gareki."

With that, Nai had said those words to me again after removing his hands that covered up his face. Through my selfish desire, he kindly granted it. I wanted to tease Nai again since he just so cute. It was like a dream come true for me that I was filled so much with happiness beyond expression.

"I love you, Nai."

…

"Nai?" Asked Tsukumo.

"Y-yes?" Replied Nai.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"You've been rubbing your back for a while now, that's why. Did you sleep in the wrong position or something last night?"

"Ah no, it's because last – wha!"

I pulled Nai closer to me whispering to him to not tell what we did last night. Also, to make sure that he didn't tell Karoku, especially, and anyone else. For it was something only Nai and I know. However, Tsukumo has been poking around us and I don't like it. This early morning she kept pestering Nai. So I was able to finally get us both away and sit down in this lounge until – she appeared, Tsukumo.

"Go away Tsukumo, Nai's fine."

"Hpmh. I don't need an attitude like that from you Gareki. Sides I know what you did to Nai last night."

"Huh?"

"That's right. I know what you did – don't worry. I won't tell anyone, I just wanted to make sure Nai's body will be fine."

"What?"

"You heard me," added Tsukumo before turning her back towards us and going out.

"W-whaaa?"

"Gareki?" Says Nai.

There was me, a hand over my mouth, as if to cover up my embarrassment. But…how did she know? Both Yogi and Tsukumo were off during the night for a mission. Unless, they came back early in the first place without any early notice? Damn it, I guess it can't be helped. However, she didn't find it disturbing? Unless – FUJOSHI? Tsukumo? No way, she doesn't seem the type. After all, she's so infatuated with that four-eyed weirdo [Hirato].

"Gareki?" Nai says again.

"Ah, sorry."

"You alright?"

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"So help me with my study then?" Nai asks.

"Sure."

Replying, I get up and Nai as well, going to get his work books. I stayed put and backed into the couch with my head hanging on the top side. Again, I close my eyes and opened them. Of course, I also pinched my cheeks and slapped my face too. Since I wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Gareki!"

To answer him, I sit up straight and turned my head smiling at his comeback. If only we didn't have so many worries, life would be easier to live through. Then I'd be happy and maybe Nai as well…


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi readers! Thanks so much for the views for this title! I was only planning on this to just be my only one Karneval fanfiction. Of course, for the couple, and my most [fan-made] favorite: Gareki x Nai (WE NEED MORE FANGIRLS FOR THIS COUPLE! Gotta show them more love! And FANBOYS! Don't worry! I haven't forgotten you FUDANSHIs out there!). (Yes, I understand, there's a lot, and there's A LOT, I repeat, A LOT [no joke] of you; Yogi x Gareki fangirls, but to me, this one [Gareki x Nai] is the best because these two stick together like glue, most of the time, lols! However, I respect: Yogi x Gareki fans too, so don't go bashing against each other, okay! We're all FUJOSHIs here, so no one needs to kill each other over such a trivial thing!) In other words, going back to the topic, I was going to make this just a one-shot. However, I decided to top it up a bit and come up with another side to this story I made.

As most of you have noticed already [and if you didn't, something's wrong with you, no –seriously], this story [one-shot, I guess] was basically based on Gareki's point of view. And I don't know why I didn't do it from a third person form of view [as I usually do best in, as like my other fanfics] but it ended up as it is. So I felt bad since I didn't get to input Nai's perspective. So, I came up with another way to do that. I decided to come up with a continuation to _**Innocently Pure**_ and came up with _**Innocently Pure II**_. From there, it is where Nai's perspective comes in but do realize that these two stories do connect but the timing is different.

Now then, about the title, the reason I came up with such a title was because –looks at Nai –Nai was the obvious answer. Since, most of my ideas were already taken! (For example, someone already had "_Curiosity Killed the Niji_" – I BROKE IN TEARS, because now I had to scratch that title (and I did read it and it was pretty good, so you all go check it out, too). I'm not the type to use a title that someone already have because then it makes me feel like, I don't have any creativity and I DO –_commonly _and _uniquely_.) The word "innocent" especially fits Nai since he's so naïve and kind at the same time [and that's why we fans love him!]. So the word was used for him. As for Gareki, the kid may seem like he's gone through so many bad things in his lifetime but deep down, he's such a "pure" person. And so, that word was used for Gareki because he sees something more in Nai than any other people, even more than Karoku, who takes Nai to be his "special child".

And so, _**Innocently Pure II**_ will become a sequenced (will have chapters) fanfic! –cheers- I don't plan on it to be too long but please do enjoy it!

-KIAB

P.S. – I never do an "Author's Note" because it's a pain and most people don't read it anyway. And also, I usually never have anything to say too, lols. Since, the reviews and PMs I get from you readers inspires me to keep it going to the finish. So yay me, but you know this is my first author's note ever. So, kudos for you if you read this!


End file.
